helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Saburo Mami
Mami Saburo (三郎マミ )was born April 15,1999.She is a ninth generation member of Morning Musume.Saburo was taken out of the finalists,to be trained by Tsunku(so Akami had to take over for the other finalists),because Tsunku wanted her to be in the ninth generation. History 2010 In 2010,Morning Musume's 9th generation auditions were being held,Saburo audtioned,and she ended up being a finalists.She was taken out of the finalists to be trained for her vocal ability. 2011 On Janurary 2,2011,at the first Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert,Tsunku announced Saburo as one of the new members of Morning Musume's 9th generation,alongside special addition Fukumura Mizuki,Ikuta Erina,Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon. Saburo made her debut in Morning Musume the same day at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert. Saburo's debut single in Morning Musume is titled "Maji Desu ka Ska!". She starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, the other 9th Generation members,and Kudo Haruka. 2012 On May 12,it was announced that Saburo and the following kenshuusei:Miyamoto Karin,Tanabe Nanami,Oda Sakura and Kosuga Fuyuka would be starring in the stage play called "Idol✰Days".The stage play was set to take place June 22-25th. An event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. October 17,she opened her own ameba blog. Bio *Name:Saburo Mami (三郎マミ) *Nickname:Mami(マミ),MamiSami,Mamiin *Birthplace:Yokohama,Japan *Birthdate:April 15,1999 (age 13) *Bloodtype:A *Height:160 cm *Hello!Project Status: **2011-01-02 Morning Musume Member **2011-01-02 Member *UP FRONT PROMOTION Status: **2011-01-02 Member *Years In Morning Musume:1 year *Morning Musume Color:'Gold ' *Favorite Morning Musume Song:Namida Ga Tomaranai Houkago *Specialty:Gymnastics *Favorite Color:Violet,Indigo,Gold *Favorite Food:Korokke *Favorite Word:Koibito (恋人,Sweetheart) *Favorite Movie:Harry Potter *Favorite Subject:Gym *Disliked Subject:Mathematics *Looks Up To:Matsuura Aya,Goto Maki,Fujimoto Miki,Takahashi Ai,Muramoto Chie,Sugaya Risako *Hello!Project Groups: **Morning Musume (2011-present) **MoKanBeKiMaSu Ongaku (2011-present) **MORNING JIKAN (2012-present) **H.P Super Idols (2012-present) Discography Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Maji Desu ka Ska!(Debut) *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance MORNING JIKAN *Tomodachi,Oh,Tomodachi (Debut) *Wakuteka Mirai Chance MoKanBeKiMaSu Ongaku *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Releases Photobooks Solo *2011.08.20Welcoming ~Saburo Mami~ *2012.06.21Egao (❁´◡`❁)*✲ﾟ* *2012.11.21Golden. Group *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2012.12.16 Alo Hello! Morning Musume Kyuukies Photobook (アロハロ！モーニング娘。９期写真集) DVDs Solo *2011.04.15Greeting ~Saburo Mami~ Trivia *In 2010-2011,Saburo had dark brown hair.In 2012,she dyed her hair back to black. *In Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari,Mitsui Aika called her "Hidden Talent".The nickname comes fellow fans Morning Musume members and fans,because she is very shy. *She is known for being a "wota" of Takahashi Ai. *Has the most photobooks out of the ninth generation *Ishida Ayumi and Saburo formed the group "KyuuJyuu Rangers!".Saburo is the "Gold Ranger ~MAMIIN~". *When asked how did she find out about the Hello!Project,she replied "The group Gomattou.Then,I decided to listen to Morning Musume because of Goto Maki.The first Morning Musume single I ever listened to was Renai Revolution 21.". *She looks up to Takahashi Ai in vocals,but Muramoto Chie in dancing. *Sayashi Riho and Saburo are the only ninth generation members to get solo lines in "Only You" , "Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!", and "Ren'ai Hunter". *Says she aims to be the idol that everyone "appreciates and loves". *When Tsunku told her that she is a Morning Musume 9th generation member,she cried because she always wanted to a Morning Musume member,because of Goto Maki. *Is the youngest 9th generation member,and is the third youngest Morning Musume member. *Her audition songs for Morning Musume were "Naichau Kamo"(Morning Musume) and "SHALL WE LOVE"(Gomattou)."Naichou Kamo" was for the original auditions,but she sang "SHALL WE LOVE" when Tsunku decided to train her for her vocal ability. *Saburo is close friends with Oda Sakura,because they have worked together in the past.As a result,their 'pairing' name is 'SabuOda'. *Tsunku said that Saburo and Suzuki Kanon have the best vocal control in their generation.But Tsunku also said that 'It took a while to train her,and as a result,her voice got better.'. *Got the nickname 'MamiSami' from Oda Sakura.'Sami' takes place of the honorific '-sama'. *When she is lonely,she sings the song 'Kimi ga Ireba' by Buono! *She says she wants to meet 'Gomattou' altogether one day. *These are her opinions of the seven singles she was featured in: #Maji Desu Ka Ska!-Energetic #Only You-Sexy #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo-Peace!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!-Obsession. #Pyocopyoco ultra-Cute #Rena'i Hunter-Love hungry? #One Two Three-Love/The Matenrou Show-Even More Sexy #Wakuteka Take A Chance-Excitement! Solo Line Count: #Maji Desu Ka Ska!-2 #Only You-18 #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun-7/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!-7 #Pyocopyoco ultra-5 #Rena'i Hunter-16 #One Two Three-13/The Matenrou Show-11 #Wakuteka Take A Chance-8 Pocket Morning Weekly Question Answers: #"If you could create your own concert goods,what would you make?":I would make an "13 Colorful Character" recorder.Then,you can listen to your favorite members sing their favorite Morning Musume song from the album! #"If you could hide your identity and become a super-heroine, what name would you choose?":Gold Ranger ~MAMIIN!~ #"What is the costume you liked the most among everything you've ever worn?":Well...I like all the costumes!But my favorite would be,the promotional outfits for Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru Ultra Smart ~Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special~. #"What's a habit you can't get rid of?":A habit I can't get rid of is saying "MAMIIN" in a serious situation. #"What's the thing you want to do most right now?":Watchi my favorite anime,Nisemonogatari! #"Tokyo Skytree is what's popular nowadays, so send a word of courage to Tokyo Tower.":Tokyo Tower,you have been here forever!Never give up! #"What's something you do for sure in the summer? Please add the reason, too.":Something I want to do for sure this summer is go swimming with the others!It would be fun~. #"Please confess, without blushing, what makes you think 'I'm cute'?":How can I not blush?Something that makes me think 'I'm cute' is when I act 'moe' with Michishige :D. #"One morning you wake up, and you've become a little person! What would you do?":Go to little town,maybe get a little coffee... #"If another "you" existed, what would you do?":It would be a Mamiin duel. #"What strange behavior from a Hello Pro member have you witnessed?":Haruna changes her personality alot.. #"If you were to have a duel with any H!P member, what duel and with whom would it be?":A singing duel with Suzuki Airi! #"t's "all you can eat"! Meat, sweets, fruits, which would you choose?":Sweets! #"What's a point you're particular about when you do your makeup?":Makeup?....But Ishida does my makeup! #"You've been left on a deserted island. What do you do to rescue yourself?":Stay and eat the sand. #"If today was the Earth's last day, what would you do?":Sing with Matsuura Aya,Goto Maki and Fujimoto Miki.If I can find them. #"You're doing a manzai comedy show with an H!P member. Who would you team up with?":Mano Erina! #"Is there any famous person you'd like to meet now?":Goto Maki! #"Please tell us your most important recent news.":Today,I made breakfast for the 10th generation! #"What's the best thing about being born as a girl?":Being an idol under the hello!project! #"You wake up in the morning just to realize your weight is over 100kg! What are you gonna do?":Eat some candy.That'll calm me down. #"Please show us your favorite kaomji emoticon":(❁´◡`❁)*✲ﾟ* #"Which is one song that bring unforgettable memories for you?":SHALL WE LOVE (Gomattou).That is what made me find Morning Musume. #"What is something you think you still need to work on?":My high notes. #"The comedy routine 'Isn't That Wild~' has been popular lately,so please show us your own 'wild' points":I woke up 2 minutes later this morning!Isn't that wild~. #"A new single is being released,and Tsunku♂-san asked you for help with the lyrics.Most importantly,what would the title?":Shinjite!Anata wa sore o tsukurimasu! (Believe!You Will Make It!). Category:Morning Musume Category:Morning Musume Ninth Generation Category:MORNING JIKAN